sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinnamon Bunny
Cinnamon Bunny is one of the main protagonists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is also a student in the Blaze Blue dorm of Elemental Academy. Like her sister, she is part rabbit, but people don't look down on her because she is one of the Signers destined to save the world. She bears the Right Back Claw of the Crimson Dragon. Cinnamon is also a Chūnin-level ninja from Konohagakure. Awards/Honors Cinnamon has won the following awards/honors. Duelist *National Champion and under, Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2009; Columbus, Ohio, USA *National Champion and under, Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2008 *National Champion and under, Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2007 *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi Titles *Chūnin of Konohagakure; 2010 Design Cinnamon has light purple eyes and long purplish-black hair. She has two hair clips shaped like X's on both sides of her head to keep back her hair. Her general outfit scheme consists of a Japanese sailor uniform with a tie, along with purple socks. This is further elaborated on in Season 2. She wears a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. While Turbo Dueling, she wears a red helmet that is identical to that of a sci-fi commander. [http://ycm2remake.wikia.com/wiki/Character_clothing_(5D's_Blazing_Gale)#Cinnamon_Bunny List of Cinnamon's outfits] Etymology * Cinnamon's name simply refers to the spice that is frequently used on certain foods as a source of flavoring. Nicknames/Titles Cinnamon has a title based on her Signer status and abilities. * Phoenix Star Signer (不死鳥星のシグナー, Fushichō-boshi no Shigunā) Personality Cinnamon's personality is defined as being very energetic, especially around her sister and Posie's boyfriend. If anyone hurts her friends, she becomes protective and vows to find the ones who harmed them. She also gets easily upset whenever someone tries to use internet memes during a duel, as shown when Tetsuo summoned Watapon and used the YGOTAS quote with it. In most cases, Cinnamon would end up using punishing plays to take them out. It should be noted that Cinnamon does not have a problem with said internet memes outside of duels. She also tends to be a bit rash with her playing style, as it revolves around powering up her monsters + inflicting effect damage equickly. Biography Cinnamon was born on March 6th as the second of three children, her older sibling being Posie and her youngest being Rosie Bunny. At the age of 5, she started to play Duel Monsters, courtesy of her sister Posie. Several years later at the age of 11, she took the placement exam to get into Elemental Academy and ranked into the 3rd slot of the Blaze Blue dorm. Cinnamon also has a Duel Board, Dragon's Tail. Relationships Cinnamon has a positive relationship with basically everyone she met in the series. The exceptions to this rule are the Napakasama Group and to a lesser extent, Tetsuo and Komeshi. It's also assumed she doesn't like Giryu either like the rest of her friends. Abilities Duel related Like most of her friends, Cinnamon is able to achieve Clear Mind (or in her case, Phoenix Spirit), as shown when she Accel Synchro Summoned "Phoenix Maiden Flare Star". Ninja Powers In Season 2, Cinnamon is shown to be able to use Fire Style techniques, which fits her personality and deck type. It should be noted that they are strong enough to melt through even tempered steel. It's also mentioned that Cinnamon can perform medical jutsu like her sister, but to what extent is unknown for now. Given Cinnamon is also Chūnin-ranked, it's implied that she also knows basic ninjutsu and other necessary skills needed for that particular level. Deck In Season 1 and the start of Season 2, Cinnamon plays a " " Deck. Later, she switches to the "Blazefur Athlete" archetype. ''List of Cinnamon's Decks'' Trivia * Cinnamon shares her birthday, March 6, with a Sanrio character of a similar name, although she's three years older and the opposite gender. ** She also like cinnamon buns, which is another reference to said character. * Along with her sisters and her cousins, she's one of the only characters who is partly rabbit. She's also one of two Signers who's part animal; the other one is Posie. ** They have a 4:1 human ratio (80% human, 20% animal ears/tail) ** In terms of what type of rabbit Cinnamon is, she is a Mini Lop. * Cinnamon is the only main character in Season 2 to have a complete outfit change. ** Her friends have only minor variations to their Season 1 outfits with the exception of Jason and Posie in their Season 2 casual/alternate outfits. ** It should be noted that Sakura had a more radical change than the others, gaining a pair of boots (regardless, the main outfit is same). * Interestingly enough, Cinnamon also weighs the same as another Signer, Latias, although she's 4 1/2 inches taller than her game counterpart (1.5 inches in 5Ds Blazing Gale). ** Cinnamon also has an affinity for the color red (like her sister Posie), which is said Pokemon's primary color. ** Interestingly, both characters are Signers (although not until Season 2 for Latias). ** Adding to the reference, Cinnamon's birthday (3/6/1998) falls half a year before the release of Pokemon Red and Blue in the USA (9/30/1998) and Yellow in Japan (9/12/1998). * Cinnamon is the only member of her family to not be named after a flower. ** However, cinnamon can also refer to the names of several tree species, some of which produce the spices that comprise cinnamon. * There are two cards in the "Bunny" archetype named after her. Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anthro Characters